Unexpected Dream Come True
by JenTheGal
Summary: She wanted only to work with the animals and work her way up to head of animal maintenance at the zoo, but as fate would have it, there was much more in store for her...


Chapter One

It had been a good two years—I'd never known how much I loved ecology and zoology till I started actually studying it.

Oh sure, I'd always loved animals and taking care of them, but I had never known how much more I would love it.

Now I had the problem of actually finding a position. All I wanted to be was a Zookeeper...and not just a zookeeper but a zookeeper in one of those zoos where the animals have more room and are happier.

Unfortunately, I couldn't find any such positions.

But I didn't want any other zookeeper position, so I decided to get a job as a groom at a stables until I did find the perfect position. I knew there was no such thing as a perfect job, but I wanted one as close to perfect as possible.

And that's when I heard about the zoo.

A failing zoo with every mind to shut their doors and the man that came and brought it back to full speed. She was amazed. She was astonished. She was excited.

She had to get a job at this zoo. It wasn't your ordinary zoo. It focused on the values she focused on. Health and happiness of the animals, as well as the enjoyment of the visitors. Benjamin Mee sounded like an excellent boss to have.

She had to get a position here, she simply HAD to. She would even be happy with one not even related to the animals as long as it got her there. Even if she got in the lowest position, she could work her way up to where she wanted to be.

And so when the zoo advertised, she almost didn't read the ad before picking up the phone. But, she decided she'd better know what she was doing before she called to make an interview.

'Wanted, a full-time assistant animal caretaker. Report to Dartmoor Zoo headquarters to be interviewed and assessed by Kelly Foster. Must be strong, reliable, have experience working with animals and be calm-tempered.'

"That's me!" I thought excitedly. I dialed the number attached to the ad and waited for an answer.

I could just imagine it now...Jennifer Williams, head of animal maintenance and care. My dream job.

I didn't really want to own a zoo...just be the head of animal care. Still, I could work my way up from assistant animal caretaker. I was lucky to get even that position.

"Hello, this is Dartmoor Zoo, Rhonda speaking."

"Hello, I am calling about your ad for an assistant animal caretaker. I would like to set up an interview."

"Of course. What is your name?"

"Jennifer Williams."

"Age?"

"Nineteen years."

"And do you meet all the requirements listed on the ad?"  
"I believe so."

"When can you come over?"

"Anytime during the weekend."

"Alright Miss Williams, would a five-o-clock p.m. meeting work for this Saturday?"

"That sounds perfect."

"Alright. We look forward to meeting you. Goodbye."

"Thank you, goodbye!"

I put the phone down, exited for the interview. This was my chance to prove myself and I had to prepare.

But first, I had to get a good night's sleep.

If that was even possible.

The zoo was out of town and in the woods.

It was a beautiful drive and I had an easy go of parking, since the park was technically closed. I looked around and wondered where I should go. Finally, I decided to go to the ticket office to see if anyone was still there. Maybe I'd find Rhonda, whom I'd talked to over the phone.

But, no one was in the office and I couldn't get in. I felt stupid at not asking where I was to meet Kelly Foster.

Finally, I just took the little path leading from the office, hoping it would lead somewhere useful.

As I walked, I heard squawking down a different path. I knew that squawking...it was parrots.

I absolutely loved parrots, so I quickly went to see them.

And sure enough, there they were. Bright colors and playful chattering. I couldn't help staying there a while to admire them. When I looked at my watch, it was nearly five, so I quickly said goodbye to the birds and ran back to the path, then started running on the path.

When I rounded a corner, I full-on crashed into someone, causing me almost to fall. I looked up to see a man looking at me in a concerned manner.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry."

"Oh, no, I'm okay, are you okay? I wasn't really watching where I was going."

He smiled softly. "What are you doing here? The zoo's closed."

"I know, but I'm due for a meeting with Kelly Foster about the open position, and I am looking for her. I forgot to ask where I was to meet her. Well...I mean, the woman on the phone said headquarters but I don't know where that is."

He smiled again. "Let me show you. I was just going home, but I can take you there before I do."

"Oh thank you so much." I ran a hand through my hair and followed him.

He was a good-looking man, with hair the same shade of brown as mine and dark brown eyes. He had stubble on and I wondered if he'd had a hard day or if he just always let stubble grow. On his shoulder I noticed for the first time a Capuchin monkey. I smiled. Monkeys were another favorite of mine.

"Excuse me, but is that monkey yours?"

He glanced at me. "She was the zoo's, but I am her sole caretaker so she's kind of become mine, in a way."

I nodded. "I understand. That's cool. What's her name?"

"Crystal."

"Cool. And what's your name?"

"Robin Jones, at your service."

I laughed. "You're proving that right now. I am Jennifer Williams."

He nodded. "You like animals?"

"Love them. Always have. This job is just what I wanted, so wish me luck."

"If you truly love them as much as you say you do, then good luck."

I smiled again. "What's your favorite animal? Besides monkeys, that is."

"I love lemurs as well."

"Oh, lemurs are the coolest things ever. I love parrots and big cats myself, but I've always had a soft spot for monkeys and lemurs, too."

"Parrots are cool, especially ours."

"Yes, I took a look at them. Very beautiful. I really want to interact more with them."

"Here we are." he said, and motioned to a building. "Inside, just go through the main area to the opposite door. The main area is where we hang out usually, but tonight everyone wanted to go home. Long day, you know."

"I understand. Thank you, Mr. Jones."

He smiled and nodded, and I went inside.


End file.
